In furnaces in which wood or other cellulose fuel is burned, a common problem is that the high velocity flow of the combustion gases up through the furnace carries a large amount of partially combusted particles along with it. These partially combusted particles or char are separated out of the gases exhausted from the furnace and reinjected into the furnace for complete combustion thereof. This recirculation of char particles reduces the overall plant efficiency and increases capital costs.